A New Sailor Moon Story
by Lavender Kenobi
Summary: Seiya finds Usagi wandering aimlessly around Heathrow Airport...Haruka and Makoto almost kill Mamoru...takes place six months after the Starlights leave Earth
1. Default Chapter

A New Sailor Moon Fanfic

(title not yet decided)

by: Arianna Demarcus

Heathrow Airport

London, England

4:30 P.M.

Approximately 1 month after the defeat of Galaxia

"Ernie! Hey, Ernie!"

"What you want, Neville?"

"There she goes again!"

"There who goes?"

"That girl has been wondering around here for the past hour."

"So?"

"Well, look at her. She don't exactly blend."

"This is an airport, Neville. Lot's of different people here."

"I'm telling you, she don't look like everything's peaches and cream."

"Yeah well...peaches and cream? Where do you come up with these things?...Ah, well, she's gone now. Can't do nothing now."

"She'll be back."

"If you're SO worried, if she comes back, go and talk to her."

"I will."

"Good."

"Good! She was quite a looker, though.

"Oh get off it, Ernie!"

"Well it's true! Don't tell me it's not..."

Ernie was quite right. The girl was quite beautiful. She had long blond hair, down to the ground, and big blue eyes that held an extreme sadness in them. She carried herself as if she hadn't a friend in the world.

She wandered away from Ernie and Neville's newsstand, still not knowing where to go.

**_He doesn't love me,_** was the only thought running through her head.

She wandered around aimlessly, once again completing the circle she had made 15 times already, heading back towards the newsstand.

As she slowly made her way through the crowd, she crashed into a young man who had been running through the crowd.

"Sorry," she mumbled, not looking at him.

"You really should watch where you are going," he said, offering a hand to help her up.

She looked up at him.

"Seiya," she said, in surprise, as she stood up.

And to his surprise she burst out laughing, but he grew worried as her laughter grew hysterical. He was already prepared to catch her as she fainted.

**_Oh man. What's happened to you, Usagi?_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rei, come in."

"What is it, Ami?" Rei answered her communicator.

"Is there any word? Have you seen anything in the fire?"

"No, not a thing," Rei sighed.

Rei started to answer when she heard a motorcycle roar from outside.

"Well Haruka and Michiru are here, so you might as well come back," Rei instructed Ami.

"We have to find her, Rei."

"I know, Ami, I know."

"Mercury out."

**_Where are you, Usagi?_**

"Any word yet, Rei?" Haruka asked as she and Michiru walked in.

"Nothing."

"Damn!"

"Ami just checked in. The computers show nothing, so she's on her way back here. Minako and Makoto are too."

"We're here," Makoto announced a few minutes later.

"No one has seen her at the arcade. Motoki said he would let us know if she shows up," Minako said.

"Where could she be?!" Haruka demanded.

"Well, she's not in Tokyo, as far as I can tell," Ami said from the doorway.

"Are you sure, Ami-chan?" Hotaru, who had just walked in with Setsuna, asked.

"Positive. She may be able to hide from my scanners, but she can't hide the energy of the ginzuishou."

"Well," Minako began, "what do we do now?"

The senshi were all discussing what to do about their missing princess, when Rei's grandfather poked his head into the room.

"Rei, there is someone here to see you," he announced.

"Ok, thanks, Grandpa. Send them in."

"Are you expecting anyone, Rei?" Minako asked.

"It could be Umino," Makoto cut in. "He said he would ask Naru about Usagi!"

"I wonder if she's..."

"What the HELL are you doing here?!!"

The senshi all looked to see what had caused that kind of outburst form Haruka.

There in the doorway stood Chiba Mamoru.

End Part 1

Ok, this is my very first attempt at writing a fanfic. So if you have comments, questions, or suggestions email me at warriorwizardgirl@yahoo.com

And, since this is my first fanfic, I am having a totally hard time thinking of a title. So if anyone has an idea for a title, email it to me. If I choose your title, I'll include your name in the authors notes!

Also check out my website: ariannademarcus.moonfruit.com


	2. Chapter 2

A New Sailor Moon Fanfic

(title not yet decided)

Part 2

by: Arianna Demarcus

"Wow, you sure know how to make a guy feel welcome, Haruka," Mamoru replied sarcastically.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing you face here, Mamoru," Makoto shot at him.

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"Yeah, like you don't know. How could you do that to her?" Minako asked.

"Do what? I don't know what..."

"Save it, Chiba!" Haruka growled. "Just get out, before I _make_ you."

"What is your problem, Haruka?"

"Look, maybe you should just go, Mamoru," Ami said, her words laced with the icyness and cold of one of her senshi attacks.

"Ok, I don't know who crapped in you guys' Cornflakes, but I just came to ask if you had seen Usagi," the confused Earth prince tried to explain.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Haruka jumped from where she was sitting into a fighting position. Makoto did the same.

Mamoru jumped back. "What the hell?"

Haruka and Makoto slowly took a few steps towards the Earth prince, malice towards him all written on their faces. Suddenly, they both sprang forward towards Mamoru, as if their attack was coordinated by telepathy.

Michiru and Hotaru rushed to restrain Haruka, Minako and Setsuna tried to hold Makoto back.

"Ami, get him out of here before these two kill him!" Rei exclaimed as she rushed to help restrain the two angry Senshi.

"You'd better get out of here, Mamoru," Ami said, with all the coldness still in her voice, as she pulled him out of the room.

Ami "guided" Mamoru to the entrance to the shrine. "Now go!"

"Ami, I don't know what's eating at you guys, but I'm not going anywhere until I talk to Usagi. I'm worried about her. She was supposed to meet me at the arcade and never showed."

"Kami-sama! I don't believe the nerve you have, Mamoru."

"Please, Ami! I have no idea..."

"FINE! You wanna play innocent, like you don't even know? I'll go along. We were walking in the park, Usagi, Mako-chan and I. Usagi was on her way to meet you. We came around a corner and we saw a couple making out. Mako-chan yelled for them to get a room. We all laughed except our hime. She just stood there, white as a ghost. I looked closer. It was YOU! In the arms of another girl. I turned to Usagi, but she wasn't there. So now we don't know where she is or ANYTHING!!!"

Mamoru just stared at the blue haired senshi.

"Doesn't sound too good, when you see how it effects others, does it?" Ami spat.

"Ami, it wasn't me, I was at the..."

"SAVE IT!" She cut him off. "_I_ was there. _I_ saw YOU! Don't try and rationalize you mistakes to me, Mamoru."

"But..."

"NO! Now just leave us alone. Stay away, or we won't hold Haruka and Makoto back next time." With that she spun around and left Mamoru standing there. Not wanting to stay in the presence of the bakayarou any longer. Although, if she had, she would have seen the tears of absolute sorrow roll down the cheeks of one Chiba Mamoru.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Sailor Moon Story

(title not yet decided)

by: Arianna Demarcus

Part 3

Penthouse

The Landmark London Hotel

London, England

"I think we should tell them!"

"Quiet, Taiki, you'll wake her," Yaten whispered.

"Sorry," Taiki lowered his voice, "but I think we should let them know that she's here. Come on, Yaten. Look at the state she was in when Seiya found her. Nearly hysterical. Wandering around Heathrow Airport. Alone. With no senshi guardian. That is not like them. They can't know where she is, and they're probably out of their minds with worry. Especially Mamoru-san. We HAVE to tell them."

"We will wait until Usagi awakes," Seiya declared. "Say nothing until then."

"But..."

"Iie!"

"Now," Seiya changed the subject, "I'm gonna go check on her."

He quietly slipped into the first bedroom of the penthouse suite where Usagi was stirring. She sleepily opened her eyes.

"Oh Kami-sama! I'm late!!!!! LUNA WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME??!!!!" She jumped out of the bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom. But her door wasn't where it was supposed to be.

"What the...?"

"It's been a while, but you're still the fastest, Odango," Seiya remarked.

Usagi froze. "Seiya." she whispered.

"Morning, Odango."

Usagi turned to face him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Odango, what's the matter?"

"Oh, Seiya!" she cried, "I had hoped it was all a dream. Especially...."

She couldn't continue, so she ran and threw herself into Seiya's arms, sobbing into his chest. All the surprised Starlight could do was hold the sobbing hime.

"It's ok, Usagi, you're safe now," he comforted.

"I'm so glad you're here," she sobbed. "I was so scared."

"Hey, it's ok...but, what ARE you doing here? Wandering around the airport alone?"

"I....I was...." she burst into a new wave of tears. "I can't, Seiya."

"Ok, we'll talk when you're ready," he soothed.

"Thank you, Seiya," Usagi whispered.

Seiya decided to change the subject. "Hey, do you want to see the others?"

"Yaten and Taiki are here too?" Usagi stopped crying. "Where are they?"

"They're in the living room," Seiya said. "Why don't you go wash up and then come and see them."

"Ok!" Seiya showed Usagi to the bathroom and wend back into the living room to talk to Taiki and Yaten.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw them. Yaten had evidentially found a huge supply of Pringles in the snack bar of their suite, and he and Taiki decided to see who could fit the most into their mouth at one time. When Seiya walked into the room Taiki was expanding his mouth and trying to fit eighteen pringles into his mouth.

Seiya burst out laughing. "Hahahaha! You look ridiculous, Taiki."

"Oh Kami! Taiki-san what ARE you doing?" Usagi walked up behind Seiya giggling. "And I thought Yaten-san was the one with the big mouth."

"Ha ha, very funny," Taiki said, spraying Pringles everywhere.

"Eww gross, Taiki!" Yaten exclaimed. "Say it, don't spray it!"

"Yeah, well, you're not gonna beat eighteen are you, Yaten?" Taiki asked when his mouth was empty.

"Uh, not right now, Taiki," Seiya said, remembering that Usagi was behind him. "Why don't you say hello to Sleeping Beauty here."

"Usagi-chan!" Yaten and Taiki exclaimed.

"Yaten-san," Usagi said, rushing to the two Starlights and giving each of them a big hug. "Taiki-san."

"I'm so glad to see you guys," Usagi exclaimed.

"We're glad to see you too, Usagi, but why..." Taiki started.

"Uh, why don't we get something to eat?" Seiya interrupted, giving Taiki a look that plainly said, "DON'T go there."

"Ah, yes, something other than cheese Pringles," Yaten said. "Are you hungry, Usagi?"

Usagi's stomach growled in response. "Well, there's our answer," Taiki said.

Usagi blushed. "Hai, I am a little hungry."

"Well, shall we order room service or go out to eat?" Seiya asked.

"Which do you prefer, Usagi-chan?" Yaten asked.

"If it's alright with minna, could we order room service? I'm still a little tired..."

Yaten went to find the room service menu. "Ok, minna, what do we feel like tonight?"

"I feel like chicken tonight!" Taiki exclaimed.

"You sure have changed, Taiki-san," Usagi commented. "You're not nearly as serious as you used to be."

"Oh don't you worry, Usagi-chan," Yaten said, "he'll be back to his normal stuffy, boring self in the morning. It's just that he had a large dose of sugar right before you woke up."

"HEY! I'm not boring."

"Yeah, and I'm the pope!"

Usagi and Seiya burst out laughing. "Well, back to the subject of dinner, what would you like, Usagi?"

Usagi took the menu from Yaten, glanced it over and listed off about half of the menu. The Starlights were unfazed by the size of her order.

"Same Usagi-chan," Yaten chuckled.

"Well! I'm hungry," Usagi said, indignantly.

Taiki went to make the call for room service. "Now while we're waiting you can tell us..." Seiya cleared his throat, " Uh that is, _we_ can tell you what we're doing here."

"Oh yes, I've been wondering what you guys are doing here," Usagi said. "It's only been six months since you've been gone."

"Six months! It's been nearly two years for us!"

"Nani!? How is that possible?" Usagi asked.

"I suppose time works differently in different parts of the universe," Taiki reasoned.

"That's probably true," Seiya said.

"Anyways, you'll be happy to know that our planet is growing and healing from all damage quite nicely," Yaten said.

"Yes, peace and prosperity is there once again," Taiki said. "There was nothing for us to do, so Kakyuu-hime decided to let us come here for a little vacation, due to the fact that we were bored out of our minds."

"Decided? She practically ordered us here," Yaten interjected.

"Well either way, here we are," Taiki continued, "and it's a good thing we did come here."

"So we decided to come to this planet as Three Lights again. We're doing a small tour of Europe," Seiya explained, hoping to divert Taiki.

"Sugoi!" Usagi exclaimed.

"So what's happening with you, Usagi-chan?" Taiki asked, rather pointedly. He was determined to discover the cause for the hime's distress. No matter how brazen he had to be.

"Taiki!" Seiya exclaimed. "That's enough."

"Iie, it's not," Taiki responded. "I..."

The arguing Starlights were interrupted by a knock on the door. Their room service had arrived.

After unloading the cart, a feat that earned a few strange looks from the waiter who had obviously expected more people for such a big order, the four senshi settled down to eat their meal.

The four ate in silence, until Taiki decided to speak. "Usagi, I don't mean to seem unfeeling for the obvious sorrow you are feeling right now, but I have to ask: What were you doing wandering around the airport one thousand miles from Juuban? Where are the senshi? Is there some new enemy? Or what? What did..."

Usagi, who had been eating quietly, but with here usual speed (no doubt), had begun to pale and had grown whiter with each question Taiki asked. Finally Seiya decided to put a stop to it.

"Taiki, that's enough!!!"

"Iie, it's not. We need to know. The earth could be in danger for all we know and..."

"Taiki's right," Yaten stated.

"Iie, not right now! Look at her she's..."

"Onegai, stop," Usagi said, quietly.

The arguing Starlights looked at her. "Nani?"

"Taiki-san is right," she stated. " You do deserve an explanation."

"Demo, Usagi-chan, you don't have to do it right now," Seiya tried to convince her.

"Iie, I need to do it now," she explained. "I haven't faced it yet. I have to face it now."

"Yoshi, Usagi-chan," Seiya said. "We're here for you."

"Arigato."

Usagi took a deep breath. "It all started about two weeks ago..."

Well that's it for now, minna. Do you like it so far? Please let me know.

Next time you'll hear what happened to Usagi that was so horrible that it caused her to leave everything and everyone she loves.

Hmmm, what happened to her? I wonder? oh yeah...I already know! You'll have to wait to find out! hahahaha *ducks from flying water balloons* ok ok, I'll hurry and get the next part out.

F.Y.I. the pringle part with Taiki and Yaten. That really happened between me and my brother. Haha I rule! Eighteen pringles! 

Comment or questions go to warriorwizardgirl@yahoo.com

Flames go to kissmyass@whocares.com


	4. Help me!

Konichi-wa, Minna! So how have you enjoyed my fanfic so far? I do hope you all like it. So I only have one question for you to answer: Should I post the next chapter yet? Or should I make you wait?  
  
*a little devil version of Arianna pops up on Arianna's shoulder*  
  
"Hehehe! Make 'em wait! Let them suffer!" Devil says.  
  
"Now that wouldn't be very nice, Arianna!"  
  
*sees an angel version of Arianna on her other shoulder*  
  
"You should post right away, and let your readers get reading satisfaction," Angel says.  
  
{{uh, maybe eating those wild mushrooms wasn't such a good idea…}}  
  
"No you baka!" Angel exclaims. "We're not hallucinations, we're real. You should listen to me. Post now!"  
  
"NO! Let them wait!!!"  
  
"Post now!"  
  
"Let them wait!!!"  
  
"Post now!"  
  
"Let them wait!!!"  
  
"Post now!"  
  
"Let them wait!!!"  
  
"oh help me, minna, they're driving me crazy! What should I do?"  
  
{{Well, maybe you should actually WRITE the next chapter… that's a thought}}  
  
{{Hmmmm, I just might have something there…}} 


	5. Update!

Konichi-wa, Minna! Gomen for not posting a chapter this week.  
  
*ducks from chocolate cream pies flying at her*  
  
I had it all typed up, but then I was reviewing it, and I decided it needed to be redone. So look for an update in the next few days. I'll get it out as soon as possible.  
  
*everyone backs away from Ari, because of the mess she's making with the chocolate pies*  
  
I LOVE chocolate cream pie! Yummy!!!  
  
*pie is flying everywhere*  
  
Hmmm, maybe I should hold off on posting more often if it'll mean free pies… *gets hit with several water balloons* Hmmm, maybe not…  
  
Well anyways, Minna, I'll post as soon as I get it finished. See ya then!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
